


In Love With The Beast Of Derry

by FizzyPopTrig



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: I think?, Other, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyPopTrig/pseuds/FizzyPopTrig
Summary: Repost of this one-shot i wrote on my Tumblr:Trig-loves-clowning-aroundIt hurts it really does but... no matter what you think you love it





	In Love With The Beast Of Derry

**Author's Note:**

> again this is a repost of this one-shot i wrote on my Tumblr:  
> Trig-loves-clowning-around  
> figured i'd post it here too  
> WARNING: READER TOTALLY HAS STOCKHOLM SYNDROME BECAUSE PENNYWISE IS AN ASS

“I can’t do it. I can’t do it. I have to go back.”  
The words echoed in your head, you were so close to freedom… so close so close but  
Was freedom all that it was cracked up to be?  
You stood at the entrance to the sewers, the stream right in sight, the first bit of sunlight you'd seen in weeks.  
God had it been weeks? Maybe months, maybe a year for all you knew, the clown never told you anything  
But it still fed you, groomed you, brought you ‘'treasures’...  
And here you were running away from him while he was being beat by a bunch of little kids.  
“No! You wanted this for forever! You want to be free” you chastised yourself as you looked over your shoulder into the darkness where you could still hear the noise of the fight.  
Before you could even think you started to dash back through the sewers to save your captor who you had gotten attached to  
You desperately ran through the tunnels, trying to find your way back to the cistern, tripping several times landing face first into the gray water  
that didn't matter to your panic-ridden brain though as you approached the cistern.  
“Who the fuck are you?” One of the children asked you, the dark haired child with glasses, the group was blocking your path into the cistern  
“Doesn't matter, get out of my way” you said pushing past the kids, who held you back despite your fighting  
You would've been able to break away from the scrawny children holding you back normally but you were too weak from being held in the sewers for a few days (weeks? Months? Your memory seemed to be going)  
The African American child was looking into your eyes worriedly as he held your arm down “you don't want to go in there, it's not safe” he warned as you weakly thrashed in their grip  
“You hurt him! You hurt him!” you mumbled incoherently as you kicked your legs weakly being held down by the heavier set boy and one covered in vomit  
They seemed to not understand what you were repeating as you started to cry, but they seemed to think you were under some kind of spell made by the clowns and they started to drag you back from where you came despite your weak protest  
“Pet, come to me” a voice echoed in your head, his voice, he was okay  
“Where are you?” you croaked out making the kids look at you like you were insane, which they had every right to.  
“Come back” he replied “back home” his voice got louder and louder until it was ringing in your ears.  
It felt like liquid metal was being poured through your veins, your body seemed to change from a weak sack of flesh to a puppet being controlled by a being beyond your very comprehension  
You flexed your arms and kicked your legs violently and the kids dropped you. Your eyes glowed in the darkness of the sewers, a bright amber as you stood up and pushed pass the brats that were keeping you from your home  
The kids tried to get a hold on you again but you easily shrugged them off, trudging through the gray water and blood back to the cistern. The kids went to chase you but it was as if the sewer system swallowed you whole  
“Hurry pet, we do not have much time” pennywise hissed and you walk turned into a run until finally, you were back in the cistern, back home.  
But where was your clown?  
“This way” Pennywise's voice echoed to a deep hole in the ground  
“Pet, you will be coming with meeee for our looong rest” he hissed out and you already knew what to do to get to him  
You jumped  
~~~  
A group of bright lights seemed to catch you at the bottom… it was… it was him! The warmth of his beauty surrounded your body in relaxing spirals that lulled you into a deep sleep.  
A soft hum surrounding you as you enjoyed floating alongside the beast of Derry, your captor, your lover  
~~  
You had been so close to being free that day, but really in this twisted fairy tale we all know in the end  
You the beauty, would always yearn for your beast


End file.
